The Celestial Wizard's Company
by Gamer95
Summary: Shortly before Lucy joins Fairy Tail, her travels end up leading her to rescue an injured little boy who, quite literally, drops in unexpectedly. Bonding with him, she decides it is a bit lonely travelling on her own. Perhaps having a cute little companion whom she loves with all her heart would be nice...
1. Chapter 1

"HOW DARE YOU SPOIL DUDLEY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY, FREAK?!" Vernon Dursley roared, throwing his nephew across the room. The five year old let out a soft whimper of pain.

All he had done was accidentally knocked a present over...It didn't even break or anything...

The guests hadn't even showed yet... He tried to stand but was kicked over by his Uncle.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU, THEN ALL OF DUDDERS FRIENDS WILL BEAT YOU TOO!"

Vernon began to stomp all over his tiny body, then tossed Harry onto the tile.

Why did it have to be like this? Why was he born as such a freaky little abomination? Why couldn't he be normal? Maybe then he would be treated like a member of the family, and not as a punching bag...

He wanted someplace that would accept him! Not this! He didn't want this!

"SO LAY THERE AND-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry shrieked, Vernon being slammed through a wall by Harry's Magic. Harry then glowed with a pinkish light and found himself in a vortex

Oh no, not the freaky stuff! Not now! He was in enough trouble as it was! He looked over to see his uncle screaming angrily into the vortex.

"I'LL KILL YOU, BOY! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Harry whimpered and let his body be dragged through the hole, Vernon disappearing far behind.

"Rest now child...I've heard your call...you will be saved..." a soothing, female voice said through the void.

"W-Who are, y-you?" he whimpered, scared.

"I am Magic herself...now rest easy. I guarantee love will be yours..."

Harry was confused...but...love would be his...? Could he really have love? What was going to happen to him?

He saw a light at the end of the vortex, and was thrown from it violently, crashing into a certain blonde with a sudden "OOMPH!"

*before his arrival*

Lucy Heartfilia had just about reached her next destination, and she was quite happy about that.

As the town came in sight, she saw a shimmer next to her, then was suddenly slammed from the side by a small and light object. One that caused her to stumble and bump into a tree.

Lucy hit the tree and fell flat on her face. An apple fell from said tree and landed directly on her head. The blonde woman groaned and pushed herself up, rubbing her head. "Ouch...What hit me...?" She all but whined.

Rubbing her head, she sat up and scanned the area to see a tiny figure crawling away slowly. It looked like a little kid...

"Hey kid! Did you hit me?"

Her voice came out a bit more roughly than she intended, and she immediately chastised herself for potentially frightening the poor thing...but then she immediately froze when she saw the condition he was in.

"Oh my god...kid what happened to you?!" she stalked forward and crouched down next to him. The kid redoubled his efforts and tried crawling away faster, but he irritated a gash that started leaking blood.

Lucy gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh my...Stop moving! You're only gonna hurt yourself more!" She placed a tender hand over his back, and blinked when he flinched and whimpered at her touch.

"Hey...I didn't mean to scare you sweetie! Here let me help you up,"

She lifted him up into her arms and he looked around fearfully,

"D-don't ! I might h-hurt..."

Lucy placed a hand over his mouth. "Hey, come on, don't try to talk me out of helping you. I've already decided I'm helping, and you can't change my mind." She said with a smile.

The kid looked genuinely fearful of the fact she was helping him, but he liked the comforting hold of the blonde lady.

"What's your name kiddo?"

Harry looked down at the ground. "Um...I...I'm Harry..." He replied timidly. Lucy giggled at the sound of his voice.

"Awww, you're adorable." She said, pulling him into a gentle hug, careful not to agitate his injuries.

Harry shook his head.

"N-no...mm not. Ugly...freak..."

Lucy looked back at him, shocked, "Uh, no you're definitely one of the cutest things I've ever seen. Why would you talk about yourself like that?"

"Because it's true..." Lucy shook her head.

"No it's not, and whoever told you that is an idiot." She said gently, patting his head. "Who told you that, anyway?"

"I-I can't..." he said in a panic.

"Harry hun, I want to help you...is the sane person who told you that the one that did this to you?!"

Harry flinched then hesitantly nodded.

Lucy scowled. "Then he really IS an idiot!" She cuddled Harry closer and rested her chin on top of his head. "Now come on...I'm gonna get you healed up, whether you like it or not." She said this last part gently but firmly.

"But miss-"

"Sweetie no buts! This is important!" she commanded, rubbing his arms to calm him down.

Harry whimpered and covered his eyes,"I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry!"

Lucy gently took his hands from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm not mad, just...worried. That's all. Don't be scared of me, okay?"

Harry looked up at her with a confused face,

"Worried about what?" He really didn't know why she was worried...

"You silly. I want you to feel better." she said gently, entering town.

"I mean, let's face it...It's not every day an injured kid falls on your head. Heh...Since it's my head you fell on, I think that might kinda make you my responsibility in a way." Lucy giggled after she finished that sentence.

"Y-you don't want me... I'll hurt you..."

Lucy smiled, "No hun...I'm gonna watch over you until you get better. Then we'll go from there!"

Harry started to shake his head, but Lucy smiled and pulled his head against her bosom.

"D'aawww! You're such a cutie patootie!"

Harry immediately lost all desire to say no to Lucy caring for him while he was injured. He felt safe and happy when she was with him. She was so kind...

But she was only acting...she was probably going to keep him as her punching bag. But it's what he deserved. So he enjoyed the care and began to slip into slumber, clutching at her clothes with his tiny hands.

Lucy looked down at the sleeping child with a sad smile. Ooh, if she found out who had done this to him, she would be sure that Taurus had a few...words with them.

She took an opportunity to look underneath his shirt, his overly baggy one, and regretted the idea after she saw what was beneath it. She began to tear up. Then she cried and broke into a run to get to the towns hospital.

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh...' She thought to herself as she sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her. 'Who did this to you? WHO?!'

She busted into the Hospital after what felt like an eternity and shouted,

"This child needs a doctor now!"

The desk guy shot up and called out for the doctor as Lucy told him what had happened, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Please, you have to help him! Please do something!" The blonde begged. She couldn't stand the thought of a young child in such pain, especially not one as adorable and sweet as little Harry.

"Calm down ma'am we'll fix him." he assured her as a gurney came through and Harry was wheeled away. Lucy followed, and when they tried to protest she ignores them and enters the room anyway.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said to the doctor in a serious tone. "I already promised him I'd stay with him, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

The Doctor huffed and directed her over to a chair to wait while he looked him over, spending the next hour with a terrified face.

"My god...this kids seen worse things than ten lifetimes of torture victims..."

Lucy covered her mouth and approached him cautiously.

"Wh-What do you mean...?" She asked, afraid of the answer. "What'd they do to the poor thing?"

"Miss, I don't believe you're emotionally ready for this..." he said to her seriously. Lucy knelt down next to the little on and grabbed his hands, already attached to him.

"Just tell me, doctor..." She said softly, holding his little hands as tightly as she could without hurting him. "I NEED to know...I have to know so I can make things better for him..."

"There are six dozen confirmed whip marks throughout his body, he's extremely malnourished, multiple shattered bones haven't set right, and he has sever gasjes across his torso."

Lucy flinched. "No...No, no no no no..." She muttered to herself, getting progressively angrier as she did so.

The doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ma'am please don't get angry. He needs rest, food and care. We suspect Domestic Violence to be involved."

Lucy sobbed, trying to find a way to vent her anger. She only got to do so through heartbroken crying.

"I just...I can't believe anyone could be so cruel...What did he do...? What did he do to deserve this...?"

"Perhaps he's a runaway from some criminals, or one of the worse guilds got into him. Either way, they were sick and twisted people."

Lucy stayed by his bed for what must've been hours, because he soon began to stir.

Lucy, who had been on the brink of falling asleep, immediately woke up when she felt his movement. She immediately clasped her hand around his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around fearfully, confused as to who was touching his hand. And why he was warm and felt kinda good...

"Harry..? Sweetie? Can you hear me?" asked a nice voice.

Then it all came rushing back to him. The vortex, falling from the sky, hitting someone on the head...

Miss Lucy...

His eyes adjusted so he saw her, clearly staring at him with a worried expression. Why was she still with him? Shouldn't she have left by now?

"M-miss Lucy? You're still, h-here?"

Lucy smiled softly and placed a hand on his forehead. "Well of course!" She replied gently, rubbing his forehead. "I could never leave you alone in the hospital...Especially not after what I learned."

"F-freaks don't, g-get to g-go to...h-hospitals..." he tried to tell her, but was cut off by a hug.

"Nooooo! Don't say that! You're too much of a cutie..."

"But..."

"Harry, PLEASE stop." Lucy begged. "Stop calling yourself a freak. It's a lie. Whatever you were told by the ones that hurt you was a lie. There's NOTHING wrong with you. Not. A. Thing.

"Y-yes ma'am!" He squeeled, hiding under the covers as her harsher tone frightened him drastically.

Lucy huffed and gently pulled them off, "Sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare ya..."

Harry looked at her timidly. "I-It's okay..."

"Listen, please...Please don't call yourself a freak anymore. It's a lie. It's not true. You're normal, okay? Normal."

"B-but I...I do freaky things..." he told her, trying to inform her he wasn't normal. She simply grinned.

"Please, I'm sure its not that bad. Is it magic?"

Harry gasped. "That's a bad word! You can't say that!" He exclaimed, horrified.

Lucy giggled at that, but only to cover up her realisation. Harry lived with abusive Magic Haters! And the freaky stuff was his natural magic energy.

"Harry the whole world runs by magic."

Harry tilted his tiny head in confusion. "H-Huh? But...I...I lived somewhere...normal...Without magic... I...I don't understand..."

"Hm? Oh... Well it does. How about I show you some to keep you entertained?"

Lucy realized that they must've kept Magic well hidden in that household... Or was it something else? Harry, regardless, looked around scared.

Lucy smiled and patted his head. "Nothing to be scared of. Here, let me show you..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out Lyra's key.

"Open, gate of the Lyre, Lyra!" she shouted, the maiden appearing in the room in a golden flash. Harry gasped and hid back under the covers.

"Hey Miss Lucy, what's up? It's been a while!" the cheerful spirit called.

Lucy smiled. "Hey, Lyra!" She said cheerfully. "I called you because the little boy here doesn't believe in magic-" She blinked when she noticed Harry was under the covers. "...Aw, he's so shy..."

Lyra gasped and looked towards him

"Don't believe in magic?! Well that's terrible! Where's the kid from? I didn't know you had a son!"

Lucy blushed, "He, he's not my-"

Lucy was interrupted, as Lyra had already made her way to the sheets Harry had tucked himself under. Smiling, she grabbed the sheets and pulled them off. "Come on out now~!" She sang cheerfully.

Harry squeaked in fright and covered his tiny head with his arms.

"Lyra-" Lucy tried to say-

"Aww look at him! He's so adorable!" She exclaimed, happily cuddling the very frightened Harry. But he did admit it was nice to be held...

"Lyra, I know he's the sweetest thing ever, but he's not ready to be held like that yet!" Lucy chastised.

"Shh...he likes it!"

Sure enough Harry was snuggling into the spirit, trying to get comfy. Lucy sighed, exasperated.

"Is it gonna be like this with all of you?"

"Well, I mean, I don't see the boys doing stuff like this..." Lyra mused thoughtfully.

"You know what I mean!"

Lyra giggled, "Who knows!"

Lucy sighed and gently stole Harry. "Aquarius would never."

Lyra grimaced slightly. "I know..." She admitted, shuddering at the water bearer's cruel personality.

Harry yawned and snuggled into Lucy's bosom. Lyra grinned at the sound and summoned her harp, singing a song that was so beautiful, Lucy and Harry both fell asleep.

The spirit giggled softly. "Oops...I didn't mean to put Lucy to sleep too."

She simply grinned and returned to her key. Lucy subconsciously pulled Harry closer to her.

She smiled softly in her sleep and cuddled him, gently and lovingly. Harry subconsiously nestled closer to her bosom, sleeping comfortably in her tender embrace.

And here was the moment Harry would join Lucy on her quest throughout Fiore. This adventure would be one of wonder and fear. While also being amazing, and interesting.

And of course, filled to the point of overflowing with love and happiness...


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke from the most comfortable sleep he'd ever experienced. It felt so good... He felt...something wrapped around him... He looked down to see a pair of slender and soft arms. His head was laying against something even softer... Looking around, he looked up to see a face. "M-Miss Lucy..." He breathed softly.

She looked so peaceful in her state...he enjoyed watching his caretaker sleep, because she looked happy to be holding him! Oh wait...she was waking up! He smiled as her eyes fluttered open, remembering how nice to him she was. "Hmm..? Oh hello Harry. Lyra must have put me to sleep too.." She mused, kissing his head and giving him a gently squeeze. "How do you feel?" She asked

Harry snuggled into her bosom and smiled wider. "I...I'm...SO happy..."

Lucy giggled and kissed his head once more. "I'm glad! But how does your body feel?" She asked quizzically.

"Oh...I don't hurt anymore!" Harry said happily. "I can move without it hurting!"

This made Lucy so happy she lifted him out of bed with a laugh. "That's great! Now we can go shopping for you!" She laughed.

Harry frowned in confusion. "Sh-Shopping...?" He asked. "For what?"

"Clothes and toys of course! I travel a lot, so we'll need to get you equipped." she told him, setting him down.

Harry was confused. "B-But I already have clothes..." He said softly. Lucy grimaced.

"Eeew, those ragged tatters? No way am I letting you walk around in those anymore."

"I don't have t-to wear them..?" he asked in kind of a happy tone. Lucy nodded and patted his head.

"Of course you don't Harry!"

Harry felt like crying he was so happy. He HATED those clothes! They were nothing more than rags! He let Miss Lucy check him out of the hospital and carry him out into the sunny sky. The warmness was so different from England. And he really, really liked it...It was so...nice and soothing. Just like Lucy...

Lucy carried Harry up the road to a nearby clothing store, and entered. She found some outfits for Harry that she found cute, but reasonable...though she did ask him to try on a panda suit. He blushed and didn't protest, putting on the suit and stepping out. Lucy grew hearts for eyes and started cuddling him. "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOSH, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE TO BE SO CUUUUUUUUTE!" Harry blushed and hid his face in her hands and comtinued his blush fest. It made him look even cuter! "I just love you SOOO much!" Lucy cooed. "You're so widdle!"

"Y-You...you love...me...?" he asked, embarasment forgotten. Harry now had his mouth open in a shocked expression, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Well, yeah!" Lucy replied, patting his head. "Who wouldn't?" Harry whimpered and hid in her chest, beginning to cry a bit. This caregiver...she really loved him... Lucy's smile almost instantly became a frown. "Oh no...Did I say something that upset you, sweetie?"

"N-No...I'm just, just, happy again!" He said, very distraught but happy. Lucy let out an Oh, and returned to hugging him.

"You poor thing..." She cooed softly. "I can't believe you're this...broken..." Harry whimpered and kinda froze up a bit, but ignored it and went back to hiding in her chest. Lucy kissed his head and rocked him back and forth. She hummed very softly in his ear to soothe him. He ended up slipping into a quiet sleepy haze throughout the rest of the buying process. Lucy had him all decked out and dressed, and they continued their downtown search. Lucy wanted Harry to have something to entertain him, but what? She walked around, then Spotted a magic shop. She gained a devilish smile and, while holding hands with Harry, entered. There had to be something in here for Har-Ooh, Celestial Keys. Sadly there was only one silver one, and it looked a little small... She decided to talk to the shopkeep about it. "Hey Mister, how much for this key right here?" She asked, leading Harry over to the counter. The Shopkeeper grinned and told her.

"Twenty Thousand Jewel!"

Lucy frowned. "Twenty thousand?! Seriously?!"

"Sorry miss! It's the only shop you'll see for miles and miles, and we don't get many a celestial wizard around here!" He responded apologetically .

Lucy sighed. "Is there...uh...ANY way I can get you to lower the price JUUUUUST a bit?" She primped herself up slightly, sitting up on the table in an almost seductive pose.

Five minutes later she had a grumpy expression on her face and was carrying Harry. "2,000 off are you kidding me..." Harry had offered to hold the key for her as she carried him. He was a little uneasy about her grumpy had gently pressed it into his hands, and he looked at it in awe. It was so shiny...and pretty! He tugged on Miss Lucy's shirt and she let him down. "Yes Harry?" She asked , confused.

"H-How do you, s-summon your friends...?"

Lucy smiled. "Well, Harry, I'm a Celestial Wizard. It's just the way my magic works." She explained kindly.

Harry nodded, but asked again, "I-I mean...what do you d-do to get t-them out?"

Lucy face palmed. Of course! She grinned and directed his movements. "You just call to it with a firm voice! Open, gate of the sacred dog!" She giggled.

"Oh...Like this?" Harry held up the key. "Open! Gate of the sacred dog!" In a flash of light, a small figure, around the same size as Harry appeared, quivering and looking around in fear. Harry had been scared of it at first, but was now looking at it in wonder. The figure looked up at Harry and tilted its head curiously.

Lucy was SHOCKED. H-He had summoned a Celestial Spirit?! All on his own?! She watched in awe as Harry signed the contract and quite suddenly hugged the spirit named Plu. It resembled a more humanoid Snowman. Lucy shook her head and smiled at the sight. It was cute! She was a little disappointed...that was supposed to be her spirit! But it could be Harry's little teddy bear for now! She smiled and placed her hand on Harry's head. "So, it looks like Plue's all yours, Harry."

Harry realised that Lucy had bought the spirit for herself! He had stolen it practically! He looked at her very apologetically. "I'm s-sorry Miss Lucy..."

Lucy smiled softly and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry, he's probably better with you than he is with me." Harry nodded and hugged her leg, eliciting an aww and a hug from Lucy. She heard his stomach begin growling, and she grinned. There were plenty of restaurants nearby! "Well, looks like a little man needs his tummy filled." The blonde cooed, rubbing Harry's face. Harry grinned and allowed Lucy to lead him and Plu to a restaurant that seemed to trade in buffets. They got a table and took a seat for just a moment, before getting their waters. Lucy then turned to Harry. "Okay Harry, here we can learn all the foods you might like!"

Harry nodded happily and hugged her leg. "Thank you Miss Lucy."

She grinned and patted his head, lifting him up and grabbing a plate, piling multiple different types of Sushi, mashed potatoes and chicken. Harry was slightly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of food presented to him. "Okay Harry, which one do you want to try first?" She asked as they returned to their booth, sitting down with Harry on Lucy's lap.

"Um...Whatever y-you think I should try first..." Harry squeaked out.

"Heehee!" She giggled, grabbing hold of a piece of sushi and holding it up in front of him. "Now, open wide and say aaah~!" She sang sweetly.

Harry complied, "aaah" and the sushi was soon in his mouth to be eaten. He chewed and swallowed, then smiled. It was good!

"Ooh, looks like you enjoyed that." Lucy said with a bright smile. Harry smiled back.

"I think Plue should have some too." Lucy smiled and gave Plu a piece, which he seemed to enjoy as he smiled as well. The young woman giggled as the white creature cooed softly in delight at the treat.

Soon enough, half the plate had been given out to Harry and Plu. Lucy had seen Harry start to clutch his stomach in an uncomfortable wince. The blonde frowned. "Aww, is my little man getting full?" She babytalked him as she picked him up. Harry nodded and tiredly laid his head on his caretaker's chest, allowing her to eat her food she had made before paying and leaving the restaurant. Lucy was now fussing over Harry's tummy ache, rubbing his back gently to try to soothe it somewhat. She gave him a gentle pat on the back, which in turn let loose a belch from inside Harry's system. Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh wow...That was well brought up..." She said softly. Harry blushed and hid his face in his tiny hands. Lucy awwed and gave him a hug, rubbing his back and rocking him back and forth. Harry then yawned, and his eyes began drooping.

Lucy giggled. "Aww, you're sleepy, huh?" She cooed softly, rubbing his head. Harry nodded, and his eyes closed as the warmness of the outside and the comfiness of Lucy lulled him into a dreamless sleep... The blonde mage sighed happily. This was...very, VERY nice. She'd never had a sibling or child she'd ever had to watch, so this was a totally new experience. But she somehow seemed to be, kind of a natural! She tightened her hold on Harry, then looked down at Plue, who was still following them. "How do you think I'm doing little guy? Good or bad?" She asked the spirit, who seemed to think she was doing fine. The little creature let out a coo sound and gave her a thumbs up. Lucy giggled and patted its head. "Thanks little guy...I sure hope so..." And with that, Lucy rested on the bench with her charge as well, unaware of all the events that would be going on by the end of the night... She was just going to enjoy the peaceful moment between the two of them. And for now, all was well...


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy had been enjoying her relaxation time, the breeze gently pushing her hair around. She could've fallen asleep as well, if the screaming crowd nearby didn't shake her out of it. She blinked brightly, then looked down at Harry, who had been snuggled up in her lap. He was so cute when he slept...his eyes shut so tightly, and he breathed so cutely! Another shout came from off to the right. What were they freaking out about? She huffed and pressed her hands over Harry's ears gently, looking over in the direction the shouting was coming from with narrowed eyes and a pout. She, pressing Harry's face against her chest and then covering his remaining ear. She walked over to the crowd, confused at the crowd. "Um...Excuse me..." She said. "Hey, somebody tell me what's going on here?"

"It's the Salamander!" a brunette called off from the side, pushing towards a circle in the middle. Lucy didn't quite notice that Harry was rapidly awakening... Lucy finally saw the man in which they were talking about.

She blinked at the sight of him. He wore a purplish overcoat, and his face...oh he was so...handsome! Lucy's eyes were suddenly replaced with hearts. She mindlessly joined the fans screaming happily and reaching for him. The only thing that's distracted her was a whimper that resonated from her torso. This was the sound that jolted her from her fangirling. She looked down to see Harry tightly clinging to her shirt, looking up at her in a silent plea that said, "I wanna leave." Lucy nodded, and quickly began wedging her way out of the sea of women. When they got out, Lucy hugged Harry tightly.

She let out a deep sigh. "...That was REALLY weird..." She said softly. Why did she fall for him so quickly? Lucy turned back to the crowd and caught a glimpse of the Salamander's hand. Upon his hand...it was Charm Magic! The blonde gasped and averted her gaze with a scowl. "What a creep!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, the crowd went silent, and a minute later, a Pink Haired Boy and A blue cat went flying out of the crowd as they were insulted by the Fangirls. The pink haired boy was looking very cross indeed. "That guy wasn't Igneel..." He muttered to himself. To Harry's dismay, Lucy marched up to him.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"Huh?" The boy turned to Lucy with a grin. "Heh, it'll take a lot more than a bunch of crazy girls to get me down!" Then his stomach grumbled. He chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Um...you guys hungry? I'll buy." Lucy offered with a sing song tone.

The boy's eyes sparkled. "Really?!"

"Someplace with Fish!" Said the blue cat. This came as a shock to Lucy, and horror to Harry.

Lucy's eyes bulged out of her sockets. Harry's, on the other hand, sparkled. "The kitty talked!"

The cat grinned and struck a pose. "Yep! Not too many like me Huh?"

Harry smiled and reached out, wanting to scratch behind the kitty's ears. Lucy knelt down, and Happy HAPPILY complied. Harry scratched his ears gently and giggled. He was soft... Natsu laughed as Happy turned to putty in Harry's hand. "Never thought you'd like being treated like a house pet Happy!" He teased. Happy grew an indignant face and crossed his arms.

"Hey, I'm a tough kitty!" Then he started purring. "It DOES feel nice though..."

After a few minutes of scratching, they exchanged names. "I'm Natsu, and the cat is Happy!" The Teen said cheerfully.

"I'm Lucy, and this is Harry." The wizard introduced, unprepared for Natsu's next question.

"Is he your kid?"

Lucy's face turned pink, and she smiled dreamily at the thought. "Well uh, see, I kinda...adopted him I guess?" Lucy said, her blush apparent as Harry kept staring at her with a happy expression. Natsu nodded, then his stomach growled again. "Aaaanyway, I guess we should head out. I'm hungry too, actually. Harry, are you hungry?" Lucy asked. Harry nodded in embarrassment and hugged at her torso, enjoying all the attention. Lucy waved her hand and started leading them back towards the Restaurant they'd been at. And so, when they arrived, Harry and Lucy sweatdropped at Natsu and Happy's MASSIVE stacks of food. And the speed they were eating it at was inhumane! "So...what were you doing with Salamander?" Lucy asked awkwardly. Natsu's response was muffled by the amount of food that was in his mouth, and Lucy gained a tick mark on her head. "...Never do what he's doing, Harry..." She mumbled irritably.

"Yes ma'am." Harry obediently responded, eating his plate with caution. Lucy patted his head and waited for Natsu to get some breathing room.

"Such a messy eater..." Lucy whispered to Harry. "He's not a perfect little gentleman like my little boy."

Harry blushed bright red at how she said "my little boy." She was so nice...like how Aunt Petunia talked to Dudley. Except...Not as smothering, and more genuine... Harry snuggled closer to his caretaker. Lucy slipped an arm around him and noticed Natsu slow down. "So, your kid really seems to like ya." He said through a mouthful of food. "You must be a pretty awesome mom."

Lucy blushed bright red once more and hugged Harry. "I-I'm not his mom! Just his legal guardian...I guess...anyway, answer my question about Salamander!" She said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah...That jerk." Natsu replied. He shrugged. "I was looking for someone, and thought he was the guy."

"Oh okay. Well, I was just passing through. I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard myself!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

Natsu raised a brow. "Oh yeah? What kinda magic do you use?"

"I'm a Celestial Wizard! Oh, so's Harry! He got his first spirit today!" She said, pulling Harry onto her lap.

Harry smiled softly and held up Plue's key proudly. "Hey look at that! Congrats little guy!" Natsu cheered, reaching over and ruffling Harry's head.

Harry giggled in response, which caused Lucy to giggle in turn. "I'm actually out looking for a guild to join!" Lucy said, contributing to the conversation.

"What guild do you wanna join Lucy?" Natsu asked, curious.

Lucy sighed and dreamily looked up. "Fairy Tail.." She smiled widely at the thought of being a part of the guild she respected so much. There were so many famous faces there...like Mirajane! Oh if she was in a guild would be awesome...

She was subconsciously petting Harry's head as she thought about it. Harry let out a coo and hugged Lucy, then Natsu said something surprising. "Aw darn, well we'd better get going." Natsu said, dejected.

Lucy blinked. "Huh? Where are you going?"

"Well we've got a train to catch, because that guy we were looking for wasn't here." Natsu said dejectedly. He put his hands over his stomach. "Probably shouldn't have eaten so much before getting on the train though..." Lucy grabbed her bag, payed the bill, and lifted Harry. She turned to Natsu and Happy, to say bye, only to see them bowing down to her. "Oh great Lucy, thank you for the food!"

Lucy sweatdropped and Harry giggled. "Uh yeah guys, no problem. Bye!" she grinned carrying Harry out and back into the sun. She decided to recuperate and took a seat on the nearby bench next to the bushes. Something was bothering her... Salamander was charming those girls, and before she'd left she heard something about a boat party...

"Why hello there.~" a voice said from behind her, in the bushes.

Lucy stiffened and tightened her hold on Harry. "Who's there?!" With Harry tightly snuggled up to her, she turned around, jumping up from the seat. Out from the bushes, stepped Salamander himself. Lucy let out a surprised squeak and held Harry tightly. "What do you want?!" she demanded, not liking his intentions.

"Now now, don't be so hostile...I noticed you in the crowd earlier and I thought we could talk.~" he said, waving his hand in front of her face. Lucy momentarily became attracted to him, but remembered his charms.

"Ha, nice try. Love Charm's weakness is awareness. Who are you to try to charm young girls?!"

Harry looked at the Salamander with a pout and hugged his caretaker protectively. "Ha, you're a smart one aren't you? I knew it from the first moment I saw you.." he said, still attempting to charm her. Lucy crossed her arms.

"What do you want Salamander?" she asked, angered.

The Salamander frowned. This was one tough nut to crack... "I was wondering if you'd want to come to my party tonight? Lots of people, and you'd be my personal guest." He said, making it sound awesome.

"Yeah, what's in it for me?" Lucy asked, snakily. "I mean, I can't leave Harry here by himself, and he doesn't like crowded places with too many people."

"Well..if you keep him close, he should be fine. And maybe I can pull some strings...get you into a guild of your choice?" Salamander offered. She looked like a struggling Wizard, so he could maybe tempt her with that.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes for a brief moment. "You could get me into Fairy Tail?!" she asked, her eyes filling with hearts again. Salamander nodded, waving his hand.

"It'd be no sweat with a guy like me. And all you'd have to do is be my VIP on my boat party." he finished, offering.

Lucy was seriously tempted...But she wanted Harry to be okay with it. He was so shy... Harry however, had already decided. Lucy really wanted to be in Fairy Place... So he was going to go with her, just to make her happy. He looked at Lucy. "Let's go." He said with a small smile.

Lucy, giving him a smile, nodded. She turned back to Salamander. "Okay...we'll go."

Salamander smirked. "Wonderful..."

As a result, five hours later after night had fallen, Lucy was wearing a sleek, Dark Red dress, holding a dolled up Harry, (in a tux) sitting across from Salamander on a snazzy boat. The blonde paid no attention to anyone on the boat besides Harry, gushing over how cute he looked in his widdle tux. Salamander tried to coax her into wine, but she denied it. In fact, she paid no attention to anyone else at all. She honestly kinda had a bad feeling about this whole thing... Hmm...why were the girls suddenly so quiet? Suddenly, Harry let out a frightened squeak. The curtain had flung open to revel several burly, gross men. They were carrying all the girls who'd come on the boat! The wine must've been drugged! Lucy immediately leapt to her feet with a gasp and held Harry tightly. "What is this Salamander?!" She demanded, reaching for her keys. The Salamander laughed in response.

"You think I'm a famous wizard? No! All the girls here will be taken far south and sold into slavery. I hear your kid will sell for double..."

Lucy gasped, then her eyes narrowed in rage. He was NOT selling her Harry for slavery! Lucy went for her keys, but Salamander smacked them from her grasp, causing them to fly onto the deck of the ship. Lucy scowled and, thinking quickly, kicked him where the sun don't shine. Salamander dropped quickly and his men quickly tried to grab her, but a crash interrupted them. Lucy and Harry snapped their heads over to see what caused it. It was none other than their Pinkette friend Natsu, who'd somehow dropped in from the ceiling. He looked pretty scary for a minute, before he suddenly dropped, holding his stomach. "Ooooh, this isn't good...Stop the boat..." He groaned.

To everyone's shock, Happy FLEW in next, yes flew, because he'd sprouted wings out of his back somehow!? "Lucy, Harry! C'mon!"

The cat gave them no time to respond as he picked up Lucy, who was still carrying Harry, and darted out the window. Lucy struggled in his grasp and protested. "No! Happy! My keys!" She said, pointing to the ships deck.

"Natsu!" Happy called out. The pink haired man stumbled over to the keys and tossed them to the cat.

Lucy swiped them up before Happy could, and commanded Happy to fly to The Port side of the ship, grabbing her strongest key. "I'll wash them out! Hold on Harry!"

"Lucy! I'm out of flight powers!" Happy called out.

Lucy's breath hitched, and she hugged Harry tightly. "Hang on to me, and don't let go, Harry!" Harry, was already complying with that request. Then with a poof, the trio dropped into the water. Lucy, still clutching Harry with her left arm, swung her key. "OPEN, GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!"

There was a flash of light...and a grouchy looking mermaid appeared. "What do you need Lucy?" She asked, angry.

"Aquarius! I need you to blast that ship!" Lucy demanded, but instead was whacked in the head.

"Next time you drop those keys, you're dead." The mermaid swore. Harry flinched and whimpered at the spirit's violence. This got Aquarius's attention... Suddenly, Aquarius had multiple thoughts racing through her head. 'She had a child?! I don't condemn Teenage Pregnancy! Why is that child..so cute?!' Aquarius got hearts for eyes and snatched Harry away quickly. "Hello there!" Lucy and Harry blinked at the mermaid's reaction. "Oh my goodness, you're like a little guppy! So tiny and cuddly!"

Aquarius continued cuddling the crap out of Harry, and Lucy momentarily forgot why she had summoned Aquarius. "Um..Can I have Harry ba-"

"NOPE!" Aquarius said cheerfully, pointing her urn at the ship, Lucy, and Happy. In a blue flash of light, she let loose a Storm of water, knocking them all into shore, the ship going further than the two living beings. Harry's eyes grew wide at the sight of a Ship being tossed, but was even more scared at how Miss Lucy was washed away. The mermaid holding him, turned to face him. "Hello! I'm Aquarius! I'm one of your mommy's Celestial Spirits." Harry sweatdropped when the water crashed into the shore and both Lucy and Happy were now buried headfirst in the sand up to their waists. "What's your name sweetheart?" Aquarius asked, swimming towards shore.

"H-H-Harry...miss..." he stuttered out.

Aquarius smiled. "That's a nice name." The mermaid looked over to Lucy's legs and snickered.

"Um...Should we...help them...?" Harry asked.

"Nah." Aquarius replied dismissively. "Your mom's a tough girl, she can get out of this mess on her own."

Harry blushed and covered his eyes, averting his gaze. "S-She's...n-n-not my mom..." he whispered, his voice causing Aquariius to squee. But she tilted her head at how he said it.

"Then how'd she get you?"

"I...I fell on her head and she decided to keep me..." The two of them looked to the still buried, unmoving Lucy.

"You...fell on her head? Where were your parents at the time?" she asked, gravely confused. Lucy's legs started to kick.

"Th-They're dead..." Harry admitted. Lucy's legs kicked harder.

"Oh my...sorry to hear that. And where did you fall from? Were you staying with anyone?" Aquarius asked, still confused.

"My aunt and uncle...I...I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Oh. Well all right then. Let's time how long it takes Lucy to get out of there."

"That sounds fun!" Harry and Aquarius turned to see Happy sitting next to them.

"How'd you get out, Happy?" Harry asked.

"A little bit of my wing power came back."

So, they continued watching for a few more minutes, Lucy still struggling. As she struggled, Aquarius continued snuggling Harry, "You're up to ten minutes." She called out to Lucy nonchalantly. Finally, Lucy managed to start pushing herself out, inching her way through. As she did so, Aquarius continued sizing up harry. "Aw...you're so scrawny!~ It makes you adorable."

Harry blushed and looked over at his struggling caretaker. "Twenty minutes!" Happy called over.

Finally, with one large push, Lucy escaped the imprisonment of Sand, She sucked in air, then fell back, exhausted. Then she made her way to Aquarius with a pout. "...Give me Harry." Aquarius responded by blasting her with another blast of water that buried her in the sand once again. Lucy screamed in rage.

5 minutes later...

Lucy had thankfully managed to remerge. She saw that Aquarius was now happily playing with Harry in the water. "Okay, now kick your legs...that's it!"

Meanwhile...

Bora and Natsu were dancing around one another, Natsu dominating him utterly. The pink-haired teen had a cocky grin on his face throughout his entire fight with Bora. "Your fire-" he hit Bora with a Fire Dragon Wing, "Is the worst-" he hit him again, "I've ever tasted! You should be ashamed to call yourself a wizard of Fairy Tail!" he screamed as he took off his Red Cloak, revealing a Fairy Tail tatoo on his arm. Bora stared at the mark, and an expression of realization dawned on his face. Natsu smirked and planted his fist firmly into Bora's visage, knocking him unconscious and launching him away.

Meanwhile...

Lucy had been cross with Aquarius at first...But she was adorable interacting with Harry, and he was learning how to swim, so she would just grin and bear it for Harry's sake. She was just watching the two of them with a small smile, when the unconscious Bora suddenly slammed into her, catching her by surprise and forcing her upper torso into the sand once more, her butt pointing straight in the air. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Was her muffled reaction.

Natsu stomped over once more, leaving a burning town behind him. He observed the scene before him with interest. "Who's the mermaid?" He heard loud muffles and looked down to see Lucy's predicament. He promptly collapsed to the ground clutching his sides in a fit of laughter. "Oh man-haha!- Lucy i'm s-sorry!" he got out before continuing his laughter. Lucy pulled free and pouted.

"Don't laugh!"

They were cut off by the sounds of loud foot steps, in unison, heading towards them. "Oh crap, it's the Magic Police!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy grabbed Harry and tried to return Aquarius, but Aquarius insisted giving Harry a kiss on the head. She did so, then returned to her key. Lucy, holding hands with Harry, was grabbed by Natsu.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lucy interrogated, suddenly getting the greatest answer to a question ever.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?!" Natsu pushed, cheerfully.

Lucy blinked as she looked at Natsu. "Huh? Yeah...But...How?"

Natsu, still dashing through the streets, showed Lucy his Tattoo. Her mouth dropped open, and she gained a tingling sensation in her heart. She would have hugged Harry tightly if he wasn't holding onto her hand for dear life. And with that, they dashed off to a new life... Both with great smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy held Harry tightly as Natsu dragged them through the streets. They were currently in the city of Magnolia after taking a long trip here. Lucy could barely keep her cool...she was about to join Fairy Tail! The guild of her choice! She was currently babbling excitedly to Harry about it. "And then there's Mirajane, and she's probably one of the most beautiful ladies you've ever met! She even does swim suit modeling!" she continued, Natsu pulling her up to the guild hall. Harry listened with rapt attention. It sounded like a pretty fun place! "Lucy!" Natsu said, poking her in the face to get her attention, "Calm down! We're here."

Lucy let out a squeal of delight. "Oh my gosh, it's Fairy Tail, I'm really here, look, Harry, isn't it beautiful?!"

"I-It looks really pretty Miss Lucy..." he whispered, his voice a little drowned out by the noise coming from inside the Guild Hall.

"I know, right?! We're gonna meet everyone! I can't wait, I'm so excited!"

Natsu pushed open the door, and a chorus of explosions and loud cheering could be heard. The pinkette laughed at the enthusiastic greeting. "Hey, everyone!"

"Hey guys, Natsu's back!" some random voice called

Harry was flinching at the incredibly loud noise. He resorted to hiding inside Lucy's shoulder as Lucy took in the magical wonderland that was Fairy Tail... She gently stroked the back of her boy's head. She wanted him to be at ease in the building. "It's alright Harry, just relax...everything'll be fine." she whispered as she followed Natsu and Happy over to a bar where a woman in a redish dress stood.

Harry snuggled closer to her and clutched her shirt. "Heya Mira! We got new members!" Natsu said cheerfully

Mirajane Strauss looked up from the counter with a smile. "Oh? Wonderful!" Lucy gasped and looked in shock. It was her! She was about to faint in the presence of her idol... "Oh hello there! Oh and who's this little guy?" Mira asked, delighted and friendly

"H-H-H-H-" Lucy managed to stammer out.

"No need to be all scared! I don't bite. Now, tell me your names." she told them, brushing her white hair out of her face.

"This is...Harry and...I'm Lucy..." Lucy said shyly.

Harry peeked out from Lucy's shoulder, then promptly hid once more. All the new faces were scaring him. "Aww...well, I'm Mirajane! But you can call me Mira!"

"Hi, Mira..." Harry and Lucy both mumbled, not feeling worthy.

"Okay Lucy, what can you do? Ice magic? Water?" She asked, pulling them to their own seats

"Um...Harry and I are actually celestial wizards." Lucy admitted.

"We don't have many Celestial Wizards around here! You're accepted!" Mira grinned.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Really? Just like that?"

"Well...you have to talk to the guild master." Mira admitted.

The sounds behind them were getting louder, Natsu fighting with a black haired man. Harry started to freak out before a monstrous voice yelled, "EVERYBODY QUIET DOWN!"

Then Natsu got crushed by a huge black hand that belonged to a monster. The monster walked over to Mira, Lucy and Harry, and Lucy panicked. "Here's our Master now!" Mira said happily.

They were terrified to see what huge man had such a hand... But then, the monster shrunk down , slowly and surely turning into a figure Harry's size, in an orange outfit. Harry blinked at how tiny the man had suddenly become. "Ah...much better. Now, I hear you want to join our guild?

"Y-Yessir!" Lucy replied with a salute.

"Well...welcome to Fairy Tail you two! I see potential in both of you" he commented.

Harry tilted his head. "M-Me...too...?"

"Yes little one. I've seen students as young as you go on to do great things." He told Harry. Harry blushed. Could he do great things...? "Welcome to Fairy Tail you two!" He cheered.

And then, everyone in the building cheered loudly. Mira took a device and asked where they wanted their Fairy Tail marks, and Lucy took one on her hand. Harry had his on his hand too. He wanted to be like his caretaker. They had made it! They'd gotten into Fairy Tail! Lucy was flipping out, overjoyed "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH!"

"Hey Lucy, looks like you did it!" Natsu congratulated.

"I did it...I really really made it to Fairy Tail!" Lucy cheered.

"Need me to show you the ropes around here?" Mira offered kindly.

"Ooooh, yes please!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"That's Cana, master Drinker. She deals in car magic." Mira said, pointing to a near topless woman chugging a beer barrel.

"Hey." She said coolly. "How are you?"

"G-Good! Say Hi Harry." Lucy coaxed

"Hi..." Harry waved to the brown-haired woman shyly.

"Hi kid. Keep being cute." She teased, making him blush

"I...I'm not that cute..." He mumbled softly.

"Sure you are! Cutest thing here." Cana teased, winking at him. Harry squeaked and pressed himself closer to Lucy. "Heheheh..." Cana laughed, before returning to her barrel.

"And over there, that's Gray." Mira said, pointing to a man having a stand off with Natsu

Gray paid Harry no mind, so intent he was on arguing with his rival. "Do they not like each other?" Lucy asked Mira, who nodded

"I think they do like each other...They just don't like to show it."

"That's funny." Lucy giggled, "Boys...so silly."

And then Mirajane was hit by a stray projectile from their argument. "OW!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head and the bump on it. "Boys, calm down before you hit our new members!" Mirajane scolded.

"Sorry Mira!" Natsu apologized.

"Yeah, his bad!" Gray called back.

"YOU LITTLE-"

CRASH! They were now butting heads. Mirajane sweatdropped. "They never learn..." She shook her head, "Anyways, that's my little brother Elfman!" she cheered, pulling a HUGE man over to her,

The man bent down and gave the two people a huge grin. "Hey there newbies! I'm Elfman, the manliest man you'll ever meet!" Harry found himself intimidated by the large figure. He started to hide but Elfman gave some particularly good advice. "Hey kiddo, don't be scared! Be fearless! Otherwise no problems will get solved!" The huge man grinned broadly. "A man doesn't hide! He confronts his fears head on and overcomes them! Come on and show the world how manly you are!" Harry, passionately enflamed by the man's words, grinned up at him and stopped hiding.

He now looked proud to be there. Elfman grinned, and Lucy nodded to show her gratitude. Mira hugged his arm "Aw, Elfie!" She cooed.

"Don't call me elfie...it's not manly."

"Okay, Elfie!~" Mira teased.

"Miiiraaaaa!" Elfman whined, not sounding particularly manly in the process.

"Teehee~ anyways, there's lots of people here, and most all of them are nice!"

She decided not to mention Laxus... "This'll be fun!" Lucy grinned, with confidence. She was in the guild of her dreams, surrounded by her idols, and her Harry. Oh her Harry...he was already loving it here! It was brilliant! But now was the time for business. She had to find a place to live. She'd taken a good amount of money from her father.. Hopefully there was a house she could rent nearby... "Well, Mira this was fun, lot's of it, but I should probably go find a place to crash.." she said, pouting.

Mira giggled. "I know a house you could get!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh you do? Is it cheap rent? Two bedrooms?" she asked

"I don't know about two bedrooms, but it isn't too terribly expensive."

"That's ok then. Harry Beary can sleep in my bed." she said nonchalantly.

"Is he your son? You two don't look similar." Mira asked.

Lucy blushed. "Um...Not really my son...I just found him and decided to take care of him."

"So...you kidnapped him?" Mira asked, unclear.

"No, he just sort of...appeared...Out of the sky...And he fell on my head..."

"He appeared...from the sky? And fell on your head?" she asked, still confused.

"Yeah...I was confused too." Lucy replied awkwardly.

"Um...have you asked him about it?" Mira asked her, looking at Harry in confusion

Lucy sighed. She already knew he was abused... "Well...it's a little uh...private."

"But Miss Lucy, aren't w-we supposed to...face o-our fears..?" Harry asked.

Lucy looked at him with a frown. "Harry...if you want to tell Mira where you came from...don't let me stop you. You should face your fears...of you think you're ready, go ahead.."

Harry looked a little nervous. "Um...can you keep secrets Miss Mirajane..?" he asked, looking up at her

Mirajane nodded. "Of course I can." She leaned down.

Harry leaned up to her ear, and whispered, "Um...m-my uncle was mean...a-and he w-would hit me...then a nice lady sent me here to be happy.."

Mira's eyes widened. "Oh...I...I see..."

"D-don't tell anyone..." He whimpered

Mira nodded in affirmation. Then he got a surprise hug from Mira. "It's okay...You have a good mommy now..."

Lucy blushed and Harry great shocked at the sudden gesture. Then he looked at Lucy, "Mommy...?" He asked

"We'll...talk about this later, okay honey?" Lucy whispered in his ear.

"Yes ma'am..." Harry replied, before Lucy rose, picking him up.

"Mira could you point us in the right direction?" And so, after getting all of the information they needed from the white-haired young woman, the two of them set off for their new home. After working out a deal with the business woman running the open house, Lucy signed a contract. She now was the proud leaser of an awesome one room one bathroom apartment! "Isn't this great, Harry? Our own house!" She said happily. "No more life on the road!"

"Yay! Um...w-where's my cupboard..?" Harry asked her.

Lucy stiffened. "Oh, sweetie..." She said softly. She knelt down and cupped his cheek in her palm. "You aren't going in the cupboard...ever." Then, she hugged him tightly. "You're gonna sleep with Miss Lucy..." Then, she remembered she still had something to talk to him about.

"Oh. Harry, what were you asking about Mommy?" She asked him, confused.

Harry hesitated. "Um...I...It's nothing..." He REALLY didn't want to overstep his bounds...

Lucy gave him a small smile, then kissed his forehead. "When you're ready to talk...come talk to Miss Lucy." She reassured. Harry nodded and smiled softly. Giggling, Lucy poked his nose. "C'mon, let's go see our bedroom!"

"Ok!" Harry said excitedly, Lucy dragging him along to the next room.

She approached the door happily and pushed it open. It was...empty. "Oh well! Let's get to town to buy furniture!" And with that they took off...

Two days later, the whole apartment was set up, and Lucy thought it looked rather beautiful! But she was darn near broke, and had to take a job soon...So she grabbed Harry and left for the guild hall. Harry was very happy. Lucy had been so kind to him, she bought him a toy with what little money she had left! Nothing too special, just a little dog plushie. But Harry really was more focused on playing with Plu, whom he had summoned and was now toddling behind them. He and Plu were both playing with the little dog plushie. "Alright boys, we're here!" Lucy chided gently, entering the hall

"Yay!" Harry cheered. Plue made his coo sound.

When they entered the hall, the found it full of loud members. Harry was okay with it this time, though. It was just how things were here. Lucy took a seat at the bar, near Cana, Mira, Natsu, and the guild master Makarov. "Hey, everyone!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi there!" Mira cheered,

"Heya Lucy and Harry!" Natsu grinned.

"Greeting children." Makarov waved.

Cana waved, busy chugging. "Sorry we were gone for a couple days. We were setting up our house." Lucy explained.

"It's alright! But you should probably take a job soon Lucy." Natsu commented.

"That's why I'm here, actually." Lucy admitted. "I need rent money..."

"Well, job chart is over there," Natsu pointed out. While Lucy was conversing, Mirajane stole Harry for a hug.

"Hi there, sweetie!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi Miss Mirajane..." Harry said shyly.

"Aw, don't be shy, sweetie." Mira cooed.

"O-ok..." Then he hugged her back.

Mirajane giggled softly. "Where's my dad master Makarov?!" A childish voice called

Makarov sighed deeply in response. "Romeo...your father took a trip to the mountains. He'll be back in a couple of days."

"You said that last week! And the week before that!" The child, now known as Romeo, exclaimed angrily.

"Romeo, your father will return in time." Makarov promised.

"I don't believe you! I want my dad now!" He exclaimed.

Makarov gained a tick mark on his forehead. He was losing his patience. "Romeo..."

"Grr...FINE! If you all won't help me.." The boy ran off crying.

Makarov sighed. Where was that boy's father...? "Um...what's wrong with that kid?" Lucy asked Mira, just now noticing that Harry was gone.

Mirajane sighed. "His father went on a mission, and he still hasn't come back..."

"That's so sad-" Natsu silently rose from his seat and left the guild hall. Lucy blinked and watched after him as he left. "What's up with him?"

Happy appeared from nowhere and put his two cents in. "Natsu lost his dad too...so I guess he sympathises."

Lucy looked at the blue cat. "So then Natsu's gonna bring back the boy's dad."

"He'll try.."

Lucy stood up as well, extremely eager. "I'll go too!" Smiling brightly, she turned to Mira. "Please watch Harry for me? Bye, Harry, be good! Okay, bye!" And with that, she took off after Natsu.

"M-Miss Lucy!" Harry called out, still wanting something.

Lucy turned to look at him with a tilted head and a smile. "Yes, Harry?" Harry held out his arms, and looked up at her with a quivering lip. Lucy cooed, the little thing wanted a hug! Giggling, the blonde came back and pulled him into her bust. "Aww, I'll be back very soon, okay sweetie?"

"P-please do..." Harry whimpered. Lucy kissed his forehead, then took off with a wave. Mira picked up Harry and waved back. Now Harry was stuck in Fairy Tail with only Mira being someone he knew. Then he noticed something odd about Gray... "Miss Mirajane, why doesn't Mister Gray have pants?"

"Hmm?" Gray turned to Harry upon hearing those words. "What do you mean? I...Oh. Huh..."

A random beer bottle nearly nailed Gray in the face, and Cana screamed, "PUT SOME PANTS ON, THERES A TODDLER HERE!"

Harry giggled at the wide-eyed expression on Gray's face. "Ok geez..." Gray mumbled, pulling some on

Harry was still confused. "Why weren't you wearing pants?" He asked curiously. Gray shrugged.

"Eh, I dunno. It just sort of happens. You know how it is, you're just talking and suddenly you find that you took off your pants?"

Harry shook his head. "No one does that Mister Gray.."

Everyone in the guild looked at Gray with smirks. Gray blushed as he began to feel self conscious. Leave it to a kid to say the obvious... He should probably try to break the habit... ...eh who was he kidding. He really couldn't. It was who he was, he didn't have to change it! So he went back to stripping. Meanwhile, a Green haired lady took a seat near Mira, holding a gun. Harry flinched at the sight of the gun. Those were bad... The woman, Bisca, happened to notice the new face and turned to look at him. "Hey Mira, where'd the kid come from? And why's he got a Fairy Tattoo?"

Mira smiled. "Bisca, meet one of the newest members of our guild!" Harry waved then blushed, then hid in his hands, sheepish. "But...Mira he looks like he's a three year old."

Mira smiled. "His caretaker brought him here. She's on a mission right now and I'm watching him."

"Ok then...what's your name little guy?" she asked, turning to face him while polishing her pistol.

"Harry..." Harry said softly.

'Don't be shy kiddo. It's just your new guild mate Bisca." She said nonchalantly Harry nodded in affirmation. He was going to have to get used to his new friends.

Then she started twirling her gun around again and Harry got scared. "I-I thought guns were bad..." He said softly.

"Guns? Oh no, this is just what I use to do magic!" she told him

Harry tilted his head. "A magic gun?"

"Yup! Here, watch this." Bisca grinned, and placed a cup on Elfman's head randomly, "Now hold still big guy."

Then she took a few steps back, and in a bright purple flash, she shot her rifle towards the cup, shattering it with perfect aim. Elfman was visibly sweating from how close she had made it. "G-Geez Bisca..." he muttered, wiping his brow.

Bisca turned and curtsied to Harry, "So that's what I do. What's your magic?"

Harry smiled proudly and pulled out Plue's key. "I-I'm a Celetial...Celextial...um...I can bring people here!" he grinned. Bisca and Mira giggled at the description. "O-Open Plu's Gate!" he cheered, using the incorrect phrase, but it worked all the same, summoning the snowman like creature.

Plue let out his trademark coos and toddled over to Harry. "Wow, you can already summon a spirit at being so little. Nice job! When do you think you're gonna get a golden key?" Mira asked

Harry tilted his head. "Golden key?" He remembered Miss Aquarius's key was shinier than Plue's...

"I can explain that." A man's voice said from off to the side. The group turned to see a man in a green jacket, with two ladies on his arm

Harry smiled. "Okay!"

"Loke, there you are!" Mira said happily.

"Hi Mira. Anyways, kid there are two types of Celestial Keys. Golden, and Silver. There are only a couple Golden keys, so you have to work hard to get them, kay?"

Harry nodded in affirmation. "Miss Lucy had some golden keys..."

"Wow! What Keys?" Leo asked.

"Um...Miss Aquarius is one...She's really nice." Harry said remembering how nice the mermaid had been to him. "I don't think she likes Miss Lucy very much though..."

"Ah, Aquarius..." Leo mused. Then the girls on his arm said,

"He's so good with kids!"

Loke grinned. "If you need more info on spirits, come find me, cool?"

Harry nodded, "c-cool..."

Loke chuckled and turned his attention back to the girls. Harry went back to playing with Plu. Then, he noticed Cana's drink. "Miss Cana, what's that?"

Cana grinned. "Just alcohol. You can have some when you grow about...sixteen years older."

"Isn't Alcohol...bad...?" Harry shuddered, reminded of Uncle Vernon's drunk beatings.

Cana smirked. "Nah, don't worry, it takes more than a couple barrels to get ME tipsy." She boasted.

"But...but do you ever...hit people when you're drunk?" He whimpered, suddenly weary of Cana

Mira giggled. "Actually, Harry, Cana's like a big teddy bear when she's drunk. She's way more likely to squeeze you in a hug than hit you. Don't worry."

"Why would I hit...you..?" Cana asked, confused.

Harry flinched. "I just...Heard that drunk people can be really mean sometimes..."

Mira saw Harry starting to freak out, so she reached over and hugged him. "Aw, it's okay." She whispered.

Cana raised an eyebrow, and decided to really size up Harry. Tiny, pale, and extremely bony armed. She frowned. 'I think I get it...' She thought. But, that wasn't her place to decide. She'd have to be entirely sure.. Besides, she had a feeling if it WAS true, he would NOT want to talk about it. She'd wait until the right moment... Little did she know, she wasn't the only one suspicious of Harry's figure and demeanour. In fact, practically everyone was suspicious of it. It seemed Lucy had saved him from something REALLY bad... Harry didn't notice the glances he was getting. He was playing with his spirit again. Bisca tapped Mira on the shoulder. "Hey Mira...could we talk in private?"

Mira nodded. "Um...Sure, I suppose."

Cana stood as well. "I would also like in on this conversation."

Mira sighed. "Oh dear..."

They went off to one corner and Bisca asked the obvious. "What's Harry's deal?"

Mira sighed. "I...promised him I wouldn't tell."

Cana broke in. "Was it bad?"

"I'm not at liberty to say..."

Cana and Bisca huffed. "Look, we KNOW something happened."

Mirajane put her hands on her hips. "And he'll tell you when he's ready to."

"Grr...I'm gonna go get drunk, then hug the hell out if him..." Cana huffed. Bisca growled and walked back

Mirajane shook her head. "Oh, girls..." Mira returned to Harry chatting with Bisca while Cana chugged a barrel. Harry was blissfully unaware how determined Mira was to keep her promise... "Say Harry, are you hungry?" Mira asked. Harry looked at her and nodded happily. Mira giggled. "What do you want to eat? We have fish!" Mira giggled.

Internally, she slightly wished Happy had been there. He was so cute with his love of fish... But he'd have eaten it all... Mira set to cooking it up. She hummed cheerfully as she did so. Suddenly Harry got nabbed by Cana, who smelled particularly funny. "Heeeey, kiiid..." Cana drawled. "How's it *HIC* going...?"

"Um...h-hi Miss Cana...I'm fine..." He said softly, surprised at the sudden contact.

"Aaaaawesoooome..." Cana drawled. Mirajane sighed. This is what happened when Cana drank all day...

"Cana, go lie down." she ordered, before Cana waved her off and asked her next question.

"Hey...*hic* uh...did you uh ever get...abused..? Cuz I mean, aw man, you're so tiny...and scared.."

"CANA!" Mira snapped, snatching Harry away. "What an insensitive question!"

Harry sniffled a bit, not liking Drunk Miss Cana, and he turned and hid in Miss Mirajane's bust. Mirajane sighed softly. She now hoped Lucy would get back soon... A fragile Harry was a dangerous Harry. Any fragile child was dangerous. Especially when Elfman asked the oh so wonderful and yet stupid, "Wait abuse? You think so too-?" Harry covered his eyes, and Mirajane grimaced.

"Uuuuh...Master, I'm going to take Harry to my room now, okay, bye!" She sped off.

"Good bye Mira." the man waved. Mira rushed into her room, and shut the door.

Makarov sighed. "Everyone...Please don't ask Harry of his past. I have my suspicions as well, but it's for him to decide when we get to know. Got it?"

"Yes Guild Master..." They simultaniously muttered.

"Good. Now, I could use a drink too..." Makarov said quietly.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting on Mira's lap, while Mira hugged him. "I want Miss Lucy..." Harry said softly.

"Shh..it's alright dear, Miss Lucy will be back later today..." she comforted.

"But..but that boy's daddy went and never came back..."

Mirajane smiled. "Ah, but Lucy has Natsu with her."

'W-What's so good about Mister Natsu..?" Harry asked her

Mira smirked. "Where do I begin?"

After half an hour of talking, Harry was wide-eyed and excited. Now he was POSITIVE his caretaker would come back. Suddenly, there was a heavy knocking at the door, and Bisca poked her head in. "Hey Mira. Harry's fish is all done."

"Thank you, Bisca...Can you bring it up for him?" Mira asked.

"um...i-is Miss Cana still drunk..?" Harry questioned. Bisca shook her head.

"She crashed a couple minutes ago."

Harry nodded. "Then I-I wanna go back downstairs..."

Mirajane smiled at him. "Well, okay then. Brave boy."

Harry instantly blushed and hid in her chest again. Mira simply giggled in response. Soon enough, they were downstairs eating. Cana was on a table, passed out. Harry sighed with relief. Miss Cana was nice, but she was still kinda scary when Drunk... A little too...off. But whatever, his fish was yummy! Harry ate happily. He wished Miss Lucy was here to try this! Soon his tummy was full, and he was sleepy. His eyes began to droop, and just when he was about to fall asleep... "Harry~! I'm baaaack~!"

He shot up. Lucy was in the doorway, waving. Romeo was hugging his dad and Natsu was behind Lucy. "Miss Lucy!" Harry cheered, now wide awake.

Lucy rushed forward and pulled him in a hug. "Awww, hi, cutie pie!" She cooed gently. "Did you miss me?"

"A-A lot...Miss Cana got weird...but Miss Mira was nice.."

Lucy blinked and looked at the passed out Cana. "Oooh...yea, Alcohol does that to people." Lucy shrugged, picking him up.

"But why?" Harry asked. "What is it?"

"It's a weird thing in drinks that make people act weird-"

"Hey uh...Lucy? We need to talk..." Mira said, Bisca looking at them from her seat.

Lucy tilted her head. "Oh. Sure, Mira."

"Could you leave Harry for a sec?" Mira asked

Lucy hesitated and looked at him. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll play with Plu..." Harry said, pulling out his key.

He gave his caretaker a smile. Lucy patted his head, then walked over to Mira, who was smiling sadly. "What did you wanna talk about?" Lucy asked curiously.

"People are starting to get suspicious of Harry's...past." Mira told her.

Lucy's mouth formed into a thin line. "Oh..." She said simply.

"Specifically Cana and Bisca..." She said, glaring at the green haired woman listening in

Bisca began to look guilty. "Look I like kids...if they're being hurt I want to know." She admitted.

Lucy smiled sadly. "Well, he'll never be hurt again, I promise you that."

"So...he was?" Bisca asked.

Lucy frowned. "It's not my place to say." She replied simply.

"Dang it..." Bisca huffed. But her answer had been basically confirmed. And if she ever met the one who did it, there would be HELL to pay.

"Well Mira, today was EXHAUSTING! I'm gonna go home and take a bath..." Lucy grinned,

"All right, dear, you do that." Mira replied kindly.

"Bye everyone!"

'Bye Lucy and Harry!" a chorus replied.

Harry smiled. Fairy Tail was really, really nice... Lucy grinned and kissed his head. "Want me to tell you about my day?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yeah! What did you do?!" He asked excitedly. Lucy grinned and dove into her tale...

The next day, Lucy was making Breakfast while Harry was asleep on the bed. The blonde gave the boy a sad smile. 'Harry...' She thought to herself.

When she'd found him he was a whimpering little coward, with kindness in his heart, and an adorable face. Now he was...still a bit of a coward who was having some personal trouble. She knew she had gotten to the role of his mother figure in the time they'd been together And she loved that role with all her heart. She just...had to wait until he was ready. Smiling, she moved to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He started to stir though, and rose, rubbing his eyes. "Mmm..." He hummed at the smell of the cooking breakfast.

"Hey sweetie...come on hun, wakey wakey!" she said happily

Harry giggled and hugged her happily. "Hi, Miss Lucy..."

"Good Morning hun...come onto the kitchen to eat breakfat." And with that, she scooped him up into her arms and touched his nose to hers. "After all, you have to be hungry!" Harry nodded again as his tummy growled. "Alright well, fortunately cooking in this nifty little oven and stove wasn't hard! Okay, how about we change into real clothes first?" Lucy suggested, still in her PJs

Harry giggled. "Okay!" Lucy was admittedly reluctant to take him out of his cute teddy jammies.

But, they had to go take jobs today! She pulled open the curtain that separated the living area and the bedroom. "I just really love our nifty little bedROOM!"

Natsu and Happy were sitting in her chair, eating something. "Hey, Lucy!" Natsu said through a mouthful of food, not even looking at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Lucy exclaimed, kicking Natsu in the face and sending him sprawling

"Owwww..." Natsu whined. "Geez, that hurt!"

"Good!" Lucy grinned evilly.

"Hi mister Natsu..." Harry waved.

"Now get out of my house!" Lucy screamed

"Hey, take it easy, why are you so mad?" Natsu asked, confused.

"It's breaking and entering!" Lucy yelled, "You'll influence Harry!"

Harry was confused at this point. Miss Lucy was yelling. She was too nice to be this angry though. It was weird... "I just wanted to check out your new pad..." Natsu said.

Lucy huffed. "You two sit in the kitchen and let Harry and I change...then we'll have Breakfast."

"Awesome!" Natsu said with a thumbs up. "Can't wait!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Lucy and Harry emerged a few moments later, both changed. Lucy was wearing her red tee shirt and mini jean shorts, while Harry simply wore a blue shirt and black shorts. Lucy put some tea down on the table and sat down, setting Harry in her lap. "Ok, now you two just drink your tea, and grab a bite, then get out." Lucy demanded.

Happy crossed his arms, "Geez so cold..."

Natsu got an idea. "Oh I know! How about you and Harry show us those weird little key guys you're into collecting!"

Lucy huffed. "Weird little key guys? They are CELESTIAL SPIRITS, thank you very much!"

"Yea yea, so what ones do you have?" Natsu persisted.

"Six so far! There's Lyra the harp, Borilogeum the clock, and Crux the southern cross! The Golden one's open the gate of the zodiac. There's Taurus the Sacred Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer, and Cancer the Giant Crab."

"GIANT CRAB!? GIANT CRAB LEGS!" Natsu and Happy cheered at the same time

Lucy facepalmed. "Yeah, okay..."

"And I have Plue..." Harry mentioned, but they'd already seen that.

Natsu stared at them for a moment. "It's settled! You'll join our team!"

Lucy raised a brow. "I don't think I should be taking Harry on missions. He's too little!"

"But Miss Lucy...I wanna go too.."

"Yea Lucy, it'll be good for the kid! Get some experience!"

"But I don't want him to get hurt!"

"He won't get hurt on this job! Or any others, considering he has me and you to watch over him!" Natsu reassured.

"But what if we get separated, or the enemy is too strong for us?"

"Cmon Lucy! We just gotta be careful." Natsu coaxed

Lucy sighed. "Fine...But if one hair on his head gets hurt, I'm gonna beat you black and blue, got it?"

"Ack, alright!" Natsu said defensively.

"Now c'mon, Happy and I already picked out a job!"

"Oh? Steal a book from some old guy? FOR TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND JEWEL?!" Lucy stared in awe at the paper. "Seriously...? Wow..."

"You up for it?"

Lucy nodded. "It'll be SO easy!


End file.
